Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Coprosma hybrida cultivar Fire Burst.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coprosma plant, botanically known as Coprosma hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fire Burstxe2x80x99.
The new Coprosma was discovered by the Inventor in 1999 in a controlled environment in Palmerston North, New Zealand, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Coprosma hybrida cultivar Rainbow Surprise, not patented. The new Coprosma was selected by the Inventor on the basis of its uniquely-colored foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new Coprosma by cuttings in a controlled environment in Palmerston, New Zealand since Aug. 10, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Coprosma are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Fire Burst have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fire Burstxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fire Burstxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and somewhat outwardly spreading plant form.
2. Freely branching growth habit.
3. Dark green, pale pink and bright red tri-colored foliage.
Plants of the cultivar Fire Burst are most similar to plants of the parent, the cultivar Rainbow Surprise. Plants of the new Coprosma differ from plants of the cultivar Rainbow Surprise in foliage coloration as plants of the new Coprosma have leaves with dark green-colored centers and bright red-colored margins whereas plants of the cultivar Rainbow Surprise have leaves with medium green-colored centers and bright pink-colored margins.